russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘SECARATS RADIO’ Premieres February 6 on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386
January 28, 2016 IBC's AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Secarats Talent Management Services are set to launch Secarats Radio, a weekly one-hour radio program would be featuring today's hot hits from the recording artist of Secarats. It will premiere on February 6 on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, and its provincial AM radio stations, including DYBQ Ilolo, DYJJ Roxas, DYRG Kalibo, among others. One of the most-awaited radio program that made IBC under the partnership of Secarats as a line producer and production partner. This will feature the songs from the recording artist of Secarats heard on radio, including the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the Powerful Diva Via Saroca, the Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan, the Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, the Rockstar Princess Erika Mae Salas, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega, among others. ''Secarats Radio'' playlist *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles (released in 2015) *''Bakit Ba Ganyan'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Siguro'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Lihim'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Ngayong Ko Lang Naramdaman'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''It's Gonna Be A Good Day'' - Carleen Sky Aclan (released in 2015) *''Friendzoned'' - Erika Mae Salas (released in 2015) *''Sayang Na Sayang'' - Keith Cruz (released in 2015) *''Ang Pag-Ibig'' - Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante (released in 2015) *''Unchanging Heart'' - Sarah Ortega (released in 2015) *''Mahal Naman Kita'' - Patrisha Samson (released in 2015) *''Tanging Ikaw'' - Via Saroca (released in 2016) *''Babae Po Ako'' - Raisa Dayrit (released in 2017) ''Secarats Video'' playlist *''Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles (released in 2015) *''Bakit Ba Ganyan'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Siguro'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' - Cherryz Mendoza (released in 2014) *''It's Gonna Be A Good Day'' - Carleen Sky Aclan (released in 2015) *''Friendzoned'' - Erika Mae Salas (released in 2015) *''Sayang Na Sayang'' - Keith Cruz (released in 2015) *''Ang Pag-Ibig'' - Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante (released in 2015) *''Unchanging Heart'' - Sarah Ortega (released in 2015) *''Mahal Naman Kita'' - Patrisha Samson (released in 2015) *''Tanging Ikaw'' - Via Saroca (released in 2016) *''Babae Po Ako'' - Raisa Dayrit (released in 2017) ''Now Showing'' (Secarats TV) *''A Moment with Cherryz Mendoza'' (tapped and recorded on July 4, 2015 at Farmer Plaza, Araneta Cubao) (October 7, 2017) *''Intensified: On Stage'' (a musical variety show featuring Carleen Sky Aclan, Isabella, Khaira, Francyss Abuan, Aaron Rosario, Renz Aytona, John Joseph Miraflores, Erika Mae Salas, Patrisha Samson, Keith Cruz, Denise Canlas, Sarah Ortega, Stephanie Bangcot, Julie, Via Saroca, Michael Taneca, Justin Ward, Carl Longno, Hiro Volante and Cherryz Mendoza) (tapped and recorded at Teatrino Promenade Green Hills on October 9, 2015) (a red carpet entourage for the artists, talents and performers of Secarats with their proud parents/guardians.) (October 14, 2017) *''Team Secarats All-Stars: The Roadshow'' (a musical variety show) (tapped and recorded on February 7, 2016 at SM Center Angono) (October 21, 2017) *''The Summer Road Show'' (a musical variety show performance from Secarats) (let's dream, believe, achieve and enjoy a full-blast performances!) (recording artists: Carleen Sky Aclan, Elijah Rodriguez, Keith Cruz, Sarah Ortega, Patrisha Samson, Via Saroca; Secarats talents: Aaron Rosario, Adrian Desabille, Aizert, Aries Ace Espanola, Carl Longno, Denise Canlas, Francyss Abuan, Hiro Volante, Josh Yape, Justin Ward, Maricar Aragob, Renz Aytona, Seff, Stephanie Bangcot, Yves Yamio; hosted by: Cherryz Mendoza (tapped and recorded on March 27, 2017 at V-Central Molino) (October 28, 2017) *''Team Secarats: The Ultimate Concert'' (the showdown featuring STMS Talents with Red Corpet Entourage) (tapped and recorded on April 3, 2016 at The Circle Events Place in Timog Ave., Quezon City) (November 4, 2017) *''S.A.G. Reloaded'' (featuring the Secarats Artist Group) (the launching of S.A.G. (Secarats Artist Group). Witness them as they showcase their talents in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. Watch out their much-awaited indie films, SAG Magazine and our television partner IBC-13.) (tapped and recorded on May 15, 2016 at the New Farmers Plaza Activity Center, Cubao, Quezon City) (November 11, 2017) *''S.A.G. Full-Force'' (a musical variety show featuring the Secarats Artists Group) (tapped and recorded on May 15, 2016 at the New Farmers Plaza Activity Center, Cubao, Quezon City) (November 18, 2017) *''Mike Hanopol: The Famous Rock Icon of the 70's'' (with the Secarats Artist Group led by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, The Powerful Diva Via Saroca, The Prince of Love Songs Carl Longno, The Pop Ballad Prince Renz Aytona, The Pop Classical Prince Aaron Rosario and The Boy Next Door Harold Rementilla with Francyss Abuan) (tapped and recorded on May 29, 2016 at the Starmall Prima Taguig) (November 25, 2017) *''Tis The Season To Be Jolly!'' (Team Secarats Pre-Christmas Special Presentation) (featuring Secarats artists and performing group) (tapped and recorded on December 12, 2015 at Teatro Marikina) (December 2, 2017) *''A Moment with Via: The Powerful Diva'' (Via Saroca mini-concert as part of the promotion of her single Tanging Ikaw (composed by Ms Jessa and arranged by Albert Tamayo). Her song is already available digitally for downloading) (with her special guests: the Secarats Artist Group) (tapped and recorded on June 5, 2016 at the New Farmers Plaza Activity Center, Cubao, Quezon City) (December 9, 2017) *''STMS Pre-Christmas Special Presentation'' (with the STMS talents/artists) (tapped and recorded on November 27, 2016 at New Farmers Plaza Activity Center, Cubao, Quezon City) (December 16, 2017) *''A Christmas Message of Love featuring Khiana'' (a very first solo concert of The Angelic Voice Khiana with the selected high school students from Marikina City and the Secarats Artist Group) (tapped and recorded on December 27, 2017 at Teatro Marikina) (December 23, 2017) *''Himig OPM'' (jukebox hits, classic songs, Tagalog love songs and the best of OPM songs with the Secarats Artist Group and the casts of Yan Ang Pinoy!'') (tapped and recorded on July 10, 2017 at New Farmers Plaza Activity Center, Cubao, Quezon City) (December 30, 2017) *Noel Cabangon with the Secarats Artist Group' (tapped and recorded on June 12, 2016 at Vista Mall Taguig City) (with Cherryz Mendoza, Keith Cruz, Francyss Abuan, Denise Canlas, Via Saroca, Carl Longno, Renz Aytona, Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Maricar Aragon) (January 6, 2018) *Marco Sison Mall Tour'' (with the Secarats Artist Group) (tapped and recorded on July 23, 2016 at the Starmall Prima) (January 13, 2018) *''The Practicum (A Clumination of Summer Workshop)'' (a joint project of SM Center Angono and Secarats) (tapped and recorded on June 11, 2016 at SM Center Angono) (January 20, 2018) *''A Message of Love'' (The Angelic Voice Khiana) (Khiana's very first solo concert) (tapped and recorded on December 27, 2018 at Teatro Mariking with the Secarats Artist Group (Cherryz Mendoza, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Raosa Dayrit, Francyss Abuan, Jedrik Yamio, Crissel Ignacio) and selected high school students from Marikina) (January 27, 2018) *''Beats N' Ramp'' (a musical variety show featuring the Secarats Artist Group from Ilocos Norte and Manila led by Cherryz Mendoza, Via Saroca, Raisa Dayrit, Crissel Ignacio, Francyss Abuan) (tapped and recorded on December 30, 2016 at Dingras Auditorium, Dingras, Ilocos Norte) (February 3, 2018) *''P&S Fashion Collection: On-Stage'' (tapped and recorded on March 22, 2017 at Dingras Civic Center, Dingras, Ilocos Norte (February 10, 2018) (As it marks the 16th Ani Festival of Dingras, Ilocos Norte, Secarats brings you one special event you shouldn't miss featuring the artists and models of Manila and Ilocos Region. Witness this grandest moment of today's young talented generation as they showcase their innate talents in modeling, dancing and singing) *''P&S Fashion Collection On-Stage: Break Free'' (a musical variety show featuring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza with the STMS artists and P&S models) (tapped and recorded on June 11, 2017 at Robins Place Pangasinan) (February 17, 2018) *''STMS Digital Artist'' (featuring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, The Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan, The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, The Powerful Diva Via Saroca, The Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, The Acoustic Prince Elijah Rodriguez and The Mighty Five (Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Francyss Abuan and Crissel Ignacio)) (tapped and recorded on June 25, 2017 at Robinsons Metro East) (February 24, 2018) *''P&S Fashion Collection On-Stage: The Musical Fashion Show @ The Park'' (featuring the digital recording artists of Ivory Music & Video and Enterphil with Lil' Darlings' of the North and P&S Models Ilocos and La Union) (tapped and recorded on July 1, 2017 at Manna Mall, San Fernando City, La Union) (March 3, 2018) *''Breakthrough featuring Keith Cruz'' (The Runaway Princess with a special participation of STMS artists and P&S models) (tapped and recorded on September 2, 2017 at Robinsons Place Pangasinan) (March 10, 2018) *''Breakthrough featuring Keith Cruz: 2nd Provincial Tour'' (The Runaway Princess with a special participation of STMS artists and P&S models) (tapped and recorded on September 17, 2017 at Robinsons Place Ilocos) (March 17, 2018) *''Intensified II: Team La Union'' (#TeamLaUnion collides in one exciting show filled with entertainment and recognition) (tapped and recorded on January 30, 2017 at CAP Bldg., City of San Fernando, La Union) (March 24, 2018) *''NJ Roben Asunto: The Young Prince Ballader of the North'' (The Lil Darlings of the North and The Young Prince Ballader of the North with these talented kids from Ilocos Region) (tapped and recorded on January 28, 2018 at Robinsons Place Ilocos) (March 31, 2018) (P&S Fashion Collection On Stage held on March 22, 2017; P&S Fashion Collection Magazine On Stage: The 1st Provincial Tour held on April 23 and May 7, 2017; P&S Fashion Collection On-Stage: Break Free held on June 4 and 11, 2017; P&S Fashion Collection On-Stage: The Musical Fashion Show @ The Park held on July 1, 2017; P&S Fashion Collection: Print Models On Stage held on November 25, 2017 and December 2, 2017)